


Fake Dating

by lostgirl966



Series: Cocollory [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff, cocollory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Coco and Mallory fake being a couple when Coco's ex walks in. It leads to kisses.





	Fake Dating

Coco and Mallory conversed as they sat at a table in their favorite restaurant. However, their night was about to be interrupted by a man walking in the door. Coco saw him in the corner of her eyes and began to panic. “Oh fuck,” she breathed.

Mallory’s brows furrowed in confusion at Coco’s words. “What is it?”

“It’s my ex,” she explained. “Listen, I need you to fake date me, right now.”

Without hesitation, Mallory agreed to her request.

Just then the man that had entered the restaurant arrived at their table. “Coco,” he said far too enthusiastically. “It’s been so long!”

Coco faked happiness at seeing the man. “Rob,” she smiled. “Yes, it has been several years I believe.”

“How are you?”

“I’m grand,” she replied pointedly.

It was then that Rob’s attention turned to Mallory. “And who is this?”

“I’m Mallory. Coco’s girlfriend.”

“Oh,” the man said not hiding his surprise. “That’s sweet… Anyways,” he turned back to Coco. “Well, it was good seeing you. Funny enough my wife has a table right over there.” Rob then pointed at another table where a tan woman with dark hair sat alone.

Coco swore in her mind. She didn’t want to leave Mallory and her spot for anything especially, not him. But maybe she should. “How nice,” she lied. “Well, it was nice to see you.”

“You too,” he replied as she made his way over to his wife.

As soon as he was out of earshot Coco sighed and looked down at the table. “Well that went well,” she rolled her eyes.

“He seems like an ass,” Mallory said with eyes narrowed at the back of his head.

“Oh, he is. Talk about a mistake.”

“But hey it’s over now,” Mallory said taking Coco’s hand in her own.

Coco nodded slowly. “Yeah, but now he’s eating here… Should we leave?”

“We could do that or, we could stay here and make him jealous.”

Coco’s eyes brightened as a smile spread across her lips. “Really?”

“Really,” Mallory nodded in reply wearing a mischievous grin on her lips.

So for the rest of their time in the restaurant, the two played the parts of adoring girlfriends extremely well. They even exaggerated the roles a bit. This made Rob turn a cherry red.

Mallory beamed as the two got up from the table and began to make their way to the door.  Then she took hold of Coco’s hand slowing her down by the front door. “Now for the final blow,” said Mallory as she cupped Coco’s face with one hand. As soon as she did this she stood on tiptoe to pressed their lips together.

Coco’s stomach had had butterflies in her stomach as she had pretended to be Mallory’s girlfriend. She had had a crush on her friend for such a long time. This had been the perfect opportunity for her to play out the fantasy. However, this kiss was so real that her stomach felt as if it actually flipped.

When they broke apart they had stopped walking completely and were staring directly into each other’s eyes. They both looked stunned and a bit overwhelmed. Neither cared about Rob anymore. But after a second they continued walking into the night air.

Their walk back to the coven took them through a cemetery. They loved walking through it in moonlight because it made thing spooky. However, it didn’t feel spooky tonight. Everything somehow seemed a little different.

Coco who had been walking beside Mallory broke away from her and walked to lean against the back of a cold crack tomb. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, as she was unsure of what to say.

Mallory stopped and then something so shocking Coco’s jaw dropped. “Do you wanna kiss as bad as I do right now?”

Coco stared across the dirt at Mallory whose face was lit by moonlight. She looked so beautiful she could hardly stand it. “Yes,” she finally replied. “I really, really do.”

Mallory then marched towards her and took her face in her hand once more. Their lips crashed together so desperately that they knocked teeth. They both giggled and then continued their kiss. And this was the beginning of many, many kisses to come.


End file.
